


Tf2 Deaths

by MightySoyBean



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySoyBean/pseuds/MightySoyBean
Summary: Not all stories end with happy endings.Merasmus had always wanted revenge, And now he can have it.He would catch them off guard, and kill them all 1 by 1.(BTW still a WorkInProgress on the rest of the chapter 2-9 s so check in often! (Maybe every week)Edit: I'm sorry i haven't been motivated
Kudos: 12





	1. Running into Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not have specific team colors so you can decide which team each character is on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all stories end with happy endings.  
> Merasmus had always wanted revenge, And now he can have it.  
> He would catch them off guard, and kill them all 1 by 1.
> 
> (BTW still a WorkInProgress on the rest of the chapter 3-9 s so check in often! (Maybe every week)

October 17, 1970

It was just another normal day for Scout, as so he thought.  
It was in the middle of a round and Scout was doing his thing.  
Shooting' enemies in the face and gettin’ away with it.

But then as he was firing at the enemy it started to click.  
Scout quickly rushes off into the nearest corner popping open his scatter gun finding it empty.  
Scout had left his bat at the base and he had no desire to back since he was so close to getting the intelligence.  
He spots the warehouse to his left.

Scout peers around the corners and around him to be sure the coast was clear before dashing towards the building sneakily closing the doors behind him.  
1 minute he was out in the warehouse looking for some spare ammo for scatter gun but then as he was skimming through all the crates suddenly he heard a soft click coming from the metal doors.  
He jumped up and hurriedly ran toward the door trying to get it open.  
No luck.  
He tried banging on the doors as hard as he could muster.  
“If this is a prank this ain’t funny okay?! Get me out!” Scout hollered through the door.  
He shouted and shouted until he was out of breath falling to his knees before pounding on the doors again.

“C'mon man..” huff ”.

Just as he finished his sentence he could hear a metallic crack from behind him, he quickly swerves around to see one of the pipes had sprung a leak and had already covered the steel flooring and was already flooding the place at a rapid rate.  
Scout had to think fast.  
He smacked his earpiece desperately trying to send S.O.S signals but then suddenly a sharp pain jabs into his skull.

"Auugghh!"

He throws the earpiece onto the ground shattering in millions spreading out onto the floor while clutching his head grunting in pain.  
He frantically searched around the room looking for any possible way out.  
Scout spots a small window above the rooftop which was the only light source in the entire warehouse. His shoes splash across the water as he pushes one of the small cargo boxes closer to the others to form a way to climb up.

The water was gaining speed as fast as it was already up to Scout’s neck.  
He had tried to get a running start onto the crate but the sloshing water had slowed him down as he accidentally swallows some of the excess water choking on it in the process.  
Scout kicks his legs using his arms to grab onto the crate pulling himself up as he struggles to breathe, his clothes were soaked and soon became cold.

He finally throws himself above the next crate and he had finally made it.  
Scout could finally climb out the window and escape!  
Scout closed his eyes to feel the warm sun hit his face, but then he felt utterly cold again.  
He opens his eyes to see a pair of glowing green eyes that were filled with hatred, the man had a wooden stick in hand and before he knew it he’s back into the deep cold water below.

His words were drowned out from all the rushing waters that consumed him.  
He can hear the waves crash above him as his vision becomes foggy.  
His arms and legs flail back and forth failing to swim to the surface. Scout’s body started to ache, his lungs screaming for air. Scout tries to swing his body wiggling his shoes off hoping to make his lighter and easier to swim upwards but his efforts were useless no matter what he tried. 

He stops struggling. Scout had lost all his strength and energy as he slowly sank deeper watching as boxes filled with junk float around him.  
‘Is this it?” he thought to himself.

Scout finally chokes on his last bit of air before blacking out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Alcohol And Fire Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo's craving for some Scrumpy again but this might be his last bottle.

October 18  
It was 5 in the morning and the Scottish cyclops was in no mood to go back to sleep.  
Demoman was craving for some Scrumpy, like always.  
His room creaked open as he wobbles due to his hangover from the morning before and makes his way over to the kitchen area switching on the dim lighting above the ceiling as the light luminating a pale blue aurora reflecting off the fridge.

Demoman’s eye adjust to the light and struts over to the fridge making a clicking sound as he swings the fridge door.  
He places his hand inside the fridge pushing aside the plates of sandwiches and the Atomic Bonk along with small packages of hotdogs and burgers. But no Scrumpy in sight.

“Ach..Darn”

He had sworn he had a pack left of Scrumpy yesterday but he’s assuming he drank it all at midnight or somethin’   
Demo them fling open all the cabinets accidentally letting some tea bags drop onto the tile floors. He scurries off checking under the tables and chairs and the marble counters only to find nothing.

He slides one of the chairs over and settles down to think of an idea of where Scrumpy could be lying around and an idea pops into his mind. The storage room.  
Why wouldn’t it be? Its made for storing all types of goods like, Cans of food, Crates, boxes, tools you name it.  
Only, the storage room was merely outside since the room had to be big enough for the weapons and other imports they provide.

Demo gets up for his seating place and slowly makes his way to the back door leading outside mainly a training area for the mercs to practice their aim and such. 

The sky was still dark outside and looking a bit misty, but there were no stars no trees no hills just the cracked sandstone underneath his shoes, and the yapping of vultures hanging about.

He finally makes it to the storing area and walks inside.

Inside it was filled with shadows and all sorts of rust and cobwebs decorating the building as time progresses and Demoman never really paid attention to it all. 

His team and the other had always grab what they needed and go back into the battlefield,

Demoman looks up onto the ceiling to check the signs that hang about the metal tin roof above

“ARTILLERY” 

Definitely not it.

He keeps on walking until he sees the Rations section and take a turn to the beverage isle,

Demoman then starts to skim through all the varieties of drinks they had stored.

Water, Bonk, Soda, Teabags, Coffee beans, Wine, Champagne, Vodka, and then he’d found it.

Scrumpy. He gladly pulls the wooden crate filled of Scrumpy off the shelves and then popping one open and guzzling it down.

Ah..Finally got me Scrumpy.” 

Before he could enjoy the rest of the bottle a strange smell catches Demo’s nose.

It was a smokey kinda smell as well kinda like when you leave the oven on for too long and then a fire emits and starts melting the oven.

He takes another swig of Scrumpy before yelping as the room is engulfed in green flames. 

Since he was drunk and still was on a hangover from yesterday, the man wasn’t worried about the unusual color of the flames, but the fire was fire all right. There was no doubt about it.

With the bottle still in hand he turns and swerves into the next isle but instead stopped since his path was blocked by a wall of embers as he kept running as the roof starts to give in.  
Demo almost accidentally gets blind from all of the smoke clogging his vision. He can feel the carbon dioxide penetrating into his lungs for every breath he took,  
Since beer is 90% water, he could extinguish the flames long enough for him to escape so as he tossed the bottle, he could hear the glass shatter behind him as his feet pound onto the ground desperately trying to escape. 

Instead of calming down, the flames only grew higher and higher showing no signs of stopping   
But then he hears chains snapping and as he glances up a sign come crashing down

"AW CRIPE!"

The falling sign crashes down onto the Demoman as he falls limp as the flames consume the him and the building leaving nothing behind but ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end it ._.


End file.
